


child's play

by apeunde



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, i feel like this is a nice community so, just gonna post it here again bc i can haha, one of the longest i've done over the past year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apeunde/pseuds/apeunde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>taekwoon comes into hakyeon’s life merely as a recommended emergency babysitter, but hakyeon finds that maybe he wouldn’t mind keeping him around for longer than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

His fingertips were drumming on the kitchen counter impatiently, his teeth worrying slightly at his lower lip as Hakyeon was listening to the voice on the other side of the phone. His eyes flickered to his five year old daughter who was currently drinking a glass of milk, eyeing her father over the edge of the glass. Hakyeon sighed heavily at the words he was hearing.  
  
“Even so, can’t you get someone else to do it? It’s Saturday and I really can’t-“ He interrupted himself as the person on the other side started talking quickly. Another sigh flowed past his lips.  
  
“Alright. Yeah, I’ll be there as soon as I can find a babysitter.” Hakyeon ended the call with a regretful groan, apology written all over his face as he looked at his daughter. It was barely 9 am on a Saturday, and he had really hoped he would have been able to spend the entire weekend with her.  
  
“Miyeon-ah… Miyeonnie I’m so sorry,” he started, making his way to the little girl, opening his arms to take her into a big hug, “Daddy has a little emergency at work, I won’t be able to spend today with you, sweetie. I’m so sorry.” He stroke her black locks, chuckling at the thought that they had grown over her shoulder in the past month. He should really schedule an appointment at the hair dresser’s, knowing that Miyeon would complain within the next few weeks that the strands of hair were tickling her face while she slept.  
  
Miyeon looked at him with big, sad eyes before she cast them down and began fumbling with the collar of his dress shirt. She didn’t say anything, and Hakyeon knew that she was upset. He pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead.  
  
“I’m really sorry, Miyeonnie. But I will find someone that can play with you for me, okay? How does that sound?”  
  
Miyeon’s eyes widened and her lower lip quivered a little. “B-but I want to play with Daddy.”  
  
Hakyeon couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at his lips. She was far too cute when she was being clingy.  
  
“I know, sweetheart. And we’ll have all evening and tomorrow for that, okay? Pinky Promise!” He extended her his little finger to take, which Miyeon enclosed with her small palm to make sure her father wouldn’t back out of it. She ran the back of her other hand over her eyes in an attempt to wipe away not yet fallen tears, sniffling a little bit.  
  
“Promise.” She muttered still a little disappointed. Hakyeon felt a pang of guilt at seeing how she got over the situation far quicker than he would have liked. It were moments like this that told him how much his work kept him away from her.  
  
He sighed, hugging her close again before standing up and reaching for his cellphone on the kitchen counter. Scrolling through the contacts for the one he was looking for, Hakyeon combed his fingers through Miyeon’s locks as he held the device to his ear. He worried his lower lip again with every ring that passed unanswered.  
  
Finally, the other line picked up. Hakyeon sighed in relief. Miyeon looked up at him, and he smiled.  
  
“Hey Jaehwan-ah- yeah I’m good. You?” He played with Miyeon’s dark strands as he listened to his college friend, the five-year old winding her little arms around his lower thigh, squeezing it tightly. “Mhm. Look, I have a little situation, and I was wondering… would you know someone that might be able to jump in as babysitter really spontaneously?”  
  
Miyeon looked up at him with a little frown at the words, and Hakyeon mouthed ‘ _I’m sorry_ ’, his hand reaching down to pinch her cheek in a loving manner. On the other side of the phone Jaehwan was thinking loudly to himself (“ _Hmmm. Sanghyuk has a family outing, so he won’t do. I wouldn’t really trust Wonshik with kids to be quite honest… Hongbin… nah he’s a creeper._ ”), giving Hakyeon time to bend down and bump Miyeon’s little nose with his own playfully, eliciting a little surprised but delighted squeal from the little girl.  
  
A frown plastered itself onto Hakyeon’s forehead though at the words coming out from the speaker of his phone next. His voice became a little darker, his upper lip riding up a little in disagreement.  
  
“No, I’m not going to ask her. Jaehwan, you know how she gets when I interrupt her free weekends.” His eyes darted back down to Miyeon. “I don’t know, just- I’m sure you have someone that would-“ He chewed on his bottom lip again as Jaehwan spoke.  
  
Hakyeon listened intently as Jaehwan told him that he might know someone else, before a smile plastered on his lips. “Really?” His mood cheered up immediately. “Well, it’ll be okay, right? I mean, you’re sure he’s fit for it?” He didn’t quite catch Jaehwan’s little hesitation before he assured him that everything would be alright.  
  
Hakyeon hung up the phone to Jaehwan promising him that he would call the mentioned babysitter right away, picking Miyeon up from the ground and spinning her in his arms.  
“Did you hear that, Miyeonnie? Jaehwan found someone that you can play with!” He announced, throwing his daughter into the air slightly, making her giggle with delight.  
  
“But it’s not Jaehwan-ahjussi, right?” She replied between her giggles, lacing her little arms around her father’s neck. Hakyeon chuckled. Miyeon and Jaehwan got along well, though it was a little game between the two to act like they didn’t actually like each other. He shook his head as an answer to her question.  
  
“No, it’s a friend of his. I haven’t met him before, but Jaehwan assured me that he was a good guy.” Miyeon’s eyes lit up at the words. She had always liked to meet new people. Hakyeon was thankful for it, because it made bringing her to the day-care so much easier. She rarely ever shied away from talking to other kids, and was mostly cheerful to make new friends. Hakyeon’s eyes twinkled at the thought. She was like him in that point, and he felt so proud being her father.  
  
  
The doorbell rang about an hour later, and Hakyeon, in the middle of doing his tie, cursed a little under his breath as he rushed to the door to open it.  
  
“Hi, I’m so sorry, I’m in a bit of a rush, please come in!” He didn’t even look at the other person as he called the words behind his back, making his way to the bathroom mirror to check his appearance. He heard Miyeon’s little footsteps excitedly run down the hallway and towards the entrance area, and he figured he should maybe check this man out before he lets him get along with his daughter.  
  
Poking his head around the corner separating the hallway from the entrance area, Hakyeon’s eyes fell on a tall man with wide shoulders and black hair, poised lips and an aura that clearly showed how awkward he felt in a stranger’s home. Hakyeon had to chuckle despite feeling a little unsure if this man was fit to be a babysitter, but he was also curiously eyeing the stranger for a completely other reason. He was, he had to admit, quite hot.  
  
Hakyeon quickly shook his head to get that idea out of his mind. He was a single father, and he had more important stuff to take care of than checking out his own daughter’s babysitter.  
  
Hakyeon noticed how Miyeon was standing in front of the young man, looking up at him with a both curious and slightly shy expression. He couldn’t help but laugh, knowing full well that Miyeon’s first impression on people was very fast to be changed once she started bossing them around. But to his delight, the man crouched down on his knees to her small height, one of his hands coming up to ruffle her hair, and Hakyeon could’t help but notice how his eyes started to glitter as Miyeon’s laughter filled the space around them. His worry from before was completely blown away, replaced with fondness while looking at the scene.  
  
“You seem to get along well with kids,” Hakyeon said as he stepped out from behind his cover around the wall, a bright smile plastered on his face. The man instantly straightened up, one of his hands coming up to his hair to push through the strands in slight embarrassment. Hakyeon went to stand next to Miyeon, and the little girl instantly hugged his leg tightly, making both of the men chuckle at her cuteness.  
  
“Daddy, can I play with his hair? It looks so soft!” The little girl squealed, peeking up at her babysitter from behind her father’s leg. Hakyeon’s grin widened, and he looked at the young man with challenge in his eyes.  
  
“I don’t know, sweetheart. Maybe you should find out for yourself?”  
  
The man visibly froze on the spot before relaxing, a soft smile gracing his lips as he looked back down at the little girl.  
  
“Only if you’re gentle with me.”  
  
It was the first time Hakyeon heard him speak, and he was a little taken aback at the soft voice that came out of his mouth. It was a little bit of the opposite of his tall and somewhat bulky appearance, but Hakyeon decided that he liked the sound of it quite well. It was gentle and soothing, and Hakyeon figured that it was a plus when talking with kids.  
  
“Well, I’m Hakyeon. Nice to meet you!” He extended his hand towards the man in greeting, which was returned with a firm handshake. “And this little butterfly down here is Miyeon.” The little girl waved at the mention of her name. The young man looked at both of them with a smile still on his lips, before bowing once.  
  
“Nice to meet you. I’m Taekwoon.”  
  
Hakyeon nodded simply, and his eyes fell on the clock hanging next to the coat rack. His eyes widened in shock.  
  
“Aaaah, I have to go!” He exclaimed, and he quickly moved to check himself once more in the little mirror under the clock before taking his coat and hastily draping it over his shoulders.  
  
“Okay, so, here are the rules. Miyeon is allowed two episodes of whatever little series she wants to watch. She’s allergic against cucumber, and usually doesn’t like to go to the bathroom alone. Otherwise, please make sure she puts the stuff back after finishing playing with it. That-“ Hakyeon looked back at Taekwoon with a smile, “that should be all.”  
  
He bent down, opening his arms to hug his daughter goodbye. He laughed at the slightly wet kiss Miyeon gave him, giving her one of his own.  
  
“Have fun, okay? And don’t boss the young man around so much, understood? Be nice, and show him I haven’t raised a little cave troll.” He said with a little wink of his eyes before looking back up at Taekwoon again. The young man simply nodded in goodbye, sending him another small smile as Hakyeon made his way out of the door with one last wave of his hand, and he thought he wouldn’t mind seeing that again after he came back from work.

 

Even though Hakyeon made sure to get everything at work done quickly, it was already after 4 pm when he pulled his car up the driveway to the apartment building. He heaved himself out with a deep sigh, cracking his neck a little to ease some of the tension that built up in him during the last few hours. His eyes wandered up to the familiar windows, and he couldn’t help but wonder how things were going inside. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Taekwoon - it was more that he wondered if the young man could handle Miyeon. She seemed ecstatic over getting a new babysitter, and Hakyeon knew how she got when she was excited.  
  
His feet pulled him up the stairs step by step, and there was a slight jerkiness in his movements as he got closer to home. It was weird, the flip in his stomach at the thought of seeing the man in which’s care he left his daughter. For some reason, he couldn’t deny that there was something attractive about him. More than attractive, Hakyeon thought, as the dark hair and delicate features came back to his mind.  
  
His ears perked up as he typed in the code to the apartment, shuffling inside. The was no sound to be heard, only the rustling of his coat gliding down his shoulders in the hallway, and a little spark of worry spiked in Hakyeon’s chest. Hanging up his coat and untying his shoes and then toeing into his slippers, he went off to find the other occupants. He checked Miyeon’s room on the way to the living room, but he couldn’t see anything but a few single toys lying around. After making sure that the kitchen was empty too, he poked his head around the corner to the living room. What he saw made his expression light up, and he could feel his heart swell in his chest.  
  
Taekwoon was sitting on the couch with Miyeon cuddled into his side, sleeping against his lap. The little girl was bundled up in a blanket, and Taekwoon’s fingers brushed over he shoulder long hair tenderly as his quiet but sweet voice filled the room around them with a soft melody. Hakyeon couldn’t help but feel his heart drumming hard in his chest as he took in the scene, eyes fixated on his precious little daughter. They wandered over to the back of Taekwoon’s head, and Hakyeon found himself longing to run his own fingers through his black hair. He shook his head quickly to get rid of such thoughts, and quietly made his way over to the couch.  
  
„Hey.“ he whispered next to Taekwoon’s head as he got closer, making the other male jerk his head a little at the sound. His eyes met Hakyeon’s and his expression softened, a little smile playing on his lips as he replied.  
  
„Hey.“  
  
Hakyeon’s lips formed into a wide smile, a bubbly feeling surging through his veins. He wasn’t used to feeling this way around anyone anymore, and yet here he was, eyes locked with his daughter’s babysitter as his heart beat erratically just at his mere sight. He should really clear his head before things got out of control. He barely knew the man.  
  
„How is she?“ he pointed his chin in Miyeon’s direction, eyes taking in her sleeping form. „Did everything go well?“  
  
Taekwoon’s eyes followed Hakyeon’s, the small smile not leaving his lips as he took in the small form bundled up against his side. Hakyeon could feel that a deep connection had been formed between the two, and he found himself hoping that his intuition didn’t play tricks on him.  
  
„She’s good, just very sleepy. We played a lot of things like tag and hide and seek, it tired her out.“ Taekwoon replied with a voice as soft as velvet, careful not to talk too loudly in case he might wake the little girl. „She’s really cute.“  
  
Hakyeon felt his chest swell more at the compliment, happy that Taekwoon had found a liking to Miyeon. He wouldn’t have said it out loud, but he hoped that they would get along well - his hopes in that field didn’t seem to have been deterred.  
  
„She really is.“  
  
Hakyeon made his way around the couch to sit at his daughter’s feet, gently tucking her more into the fluffy blanket. They stayed in silence for a little while, just enjoying each other’s company, exchanging  glances here and there. To Hakyeon’s surprise, Taekwoon was the first one to break the comfortable silence, voice quiet as to not rouse Miyeon out of her sleep just yet.  
  
„If I may ask… how come you and Miyeon… you know…“  
  
Hakyeon chuckled lightly, knowing where Taekwoon was headed. He just smiled, looking down at his daughter, running one of his hands over her small figure. He thought for a moment before he answered.  
  
„Her mother and I… we divorced a little over a year ago. You know, we kind of went from love to a very… tense friendship. We didn’t stop arguing, and in the end she left with some other guy.“ Hakyeon paused for a second, still remembering how it felt to be left alone so suddenly. His smile faltered a little, something Taekwoon picked up instantly.  
  
„I’m sorry.“ Taekwoon’s tone was gentle, the apology clear in his voice. Hakyeon turned to look at him, and couldn’t help but let out a laugh at the worried expression on the other’s face.  
„Don’t worry, it’s nothing that troubles me anymore. I am over the entire thing. At least emotionally. It made me realize a lot of things about myself, including… well. Let’s say I don’t think I’ll be able to marry ever again.“ An amused chuckle broke through his lips, and Hakyeon noticed Taekwoon’s brows creasing. „The only thing is that both me and Miyeon’s mother, Minah,  are very busy. I’ve always felt bad about it, but now that I have custody over this little worm, I feel it even more. I can’t be around as much as I want, and her mother… well, she only ever takes her once or twice a month over the weekends.“  
  
Taekwoon stayed silent, letting the words sink in. Despite his stoic expression, Hakyeon could see how hard it was for him to get his head around such a situation. He couldn’t deny that it was a lot to take in, especially at their age. Hakyeon was a very young father. Most people he knew didn’t understand his choice back then to marry Minah, but he didn’t care. He had loved her a lot at that time, and he would never find it in himself regret his choice. Not when it had given him Miyeon, the most precious thing in his life. As bad as things had turned out for him and Minah, he couldn’t blame her. He had been just as much part of it as she. But him and Miyeon had made the best out of it, and he was glad to be where he was now.  
  
The other male was still silently turning over the new information in his head, and Hakyeon started to feel bad for telling him his life story. It wasn’t like he knew the guy, after all - they had barely exchanged a few words.  
  
„I’m sorry, I didn’t want to bring the mood down.“ Hakyeon started, a smile on his lips. „I guess it’s also getting late. I have to cook dinner for this cutie here, and I am sure you have some place else you’d rather be on a saturday afternoon.“ He looked at Miyeon lovingly, running a hand over her cheek. Taekwoon looked up at him at the words, and Hakyeon could feel a bitter feeling wash through his stomach as Taekwoon silently nodded. Prone to admit it to himself or not, he couldn’t deny that he would have liked the other to stay longer.  
  
Hakyeon rose first, careful not to stir Miyeon’s sleep, making his way towards the entrance hall to bid Taekwoon goodbye. The latter followed after him, shuffling his feet along the hallway. When Taekwoon reached for his jacket, Hakyeon could feel the atmosphere around them turning awkward - he wasn’t sure if it was from the talk they had earlier, or because he didn’t know what to say. Maybe a bit of both, he reckoned.   
Taekwoon turned around to face him, and their eyes locked for a moment before Hakyeon cast his gaze down in embarrassment.  
  
„Uhm, so, I guess… here.“ He started, fumbling with his wallet to give Taekwoon his compensation for the babysitting. Their fingers brushed as Taekwoon took the money, and Hakyeon could feel his cheeks starting to burn slightly at the touch. Taekwoon simply nodded in thanks, burying the money in his pocket.  
  
„Uhm,“ Hakyeon started again, unsure, „do you… would you mind if I got your number? It’s just, I need a babysitter more frequently than I’d like, and even though Jaehwan is always trying to help me out, he’s also a bit of a clutz.“ Hakyeon chuckled, and Taekwoon’s mouth twitched into a smile. „So I was wondering if it was okay to call you once in a while to take care of Miyeon. She really seemed to like you, so I would be very glad if you…“ He didn’t finish his sentence, hand coming up behind his head to play with his hair self consciously. To Hakyeon’s surprise, Taekwoon nodded sheepishly, expression bright as he answered.  
  
„Yeah, sure. I don’t mind.“ He held out his hand, indicating for Hakyeon to lend him his phone. Hakyeon quickly obeyed, handing over the device with a fluttery feeling in his gut.  
  
After he was handed the phone back, Taekwoon bowed before opening the door and heading out. Hakyeon found himself staying behind in the hallway, looking at the closing door for a moment longer than he had intended. As the door fell shut, Hakyeon brought his hands up to his face in a low groan.  
  
„Good God! You’re so stupid!“ He exclaimed at himself, forgetting for a moment that Miyeon was still asleep in the living room.  
  
The next thing he heard was a small call of „Daddy?“, and looking back at the door regretfully once more, he quickly made his way over to cuddle his daughter awake.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few weeks were busy, so busy in fact that Taekwoon completely vanished from Hakyeon’s mind. He had barely any time to juggle work and taking care of Miyeon, often calling Jaehwan at the most ungodly hours to ask for a favor. Today wasn’t any different - his boss had called him in for an emergency meeting at 9pm, not caring that everyone had already left work. Hakyeon had cussed under his breath as he dialed Jaehwan’s number once more, feeling his heart sink as he looked at Miyeon’s upset expression in front of him. At least they would have the weekend together, he thought.

The doorbell rang at half past eight, and Hakyeon flew into the hallway to let Jaehwan in. He was talking, mostly to himself, as he did so, the flow of words falling from his mouth bitter and frustrated.

„Come on in. I’m sorry this was on such a short notice, again, I should really consider another job- it’s bad enough that the bastard knows I have a kid and still calls me in at ungodly hours! I wish I could just give him a piece of my mind, he really doesn’t get what-“

He stopped abruptly as his eyes set on Taekwoon standing in the doorway, eyes smug and expression sheepish. Hakyeon’s eyes widened, and he could feel the embarrassment spreading through his body and coloring his cheeks.

„Hi. Bad time?“ Taekwoon’s voice sounded amused, and Hakyeon mentally face palmed for his own stupidity. What a good impression to make on guests.

„Oh God, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to- I thought it was Jaehwan, I’m really sorry-“ Hakyeon bit his lip to stop embarrassing himself further, instead opening the door fully to let Taekwoon inside. As if not even a week had passed, Taekwoon instantly hug up his coat and slipped out of his shoes, before looking over at Hakyeon, eyes clearly asking if it was okay if he went in further. Hakyeon ushered him forward hastily, still trying to tame his hair into something more presentable.

„What are you doing here? I mean, not that I didn’t want to see you, I-“ he stopped again, realizing his words, before he went on with a change of subject. „I’m in a bit of a hurry, my boss called me in for a lote night meeting and Jaehwan should already be here to babysit Miyeon.“

Hakyeon could hear Taekwoon chuckle lowly behind him. He turned around, one eyebrow cocked up in confusion. Takewoon’s lips were formed into his trademark small smile, and Hakyeon cursed the heavens for making his heart skip a beat.

„Jaehwan won’t be coming,“ Taekwoon said, voice still as soft as ever, „he called me to fill in for him.“

Oh.

Hakyeon blinked for a second, mulling over the information, before he nodded slowly. „Okay… that’s… good I guess. At least he called you on time.“ He was still confused, and stressed, leaving him with at a loss for words. Thankfully, Miyeon came dashing around the corner of the living room right then to inspect whoever had come in, and she skipped her way over and up against Taekwoon’s legs.

„Taekwoonie~“ came the affectionate call from the little girl, leaving Hakyeon dumbfounded. This was new. Hakyeon blinked, looking back and forth between Taekwoon, who was now bending down, cooing at the little girl, and his daughter, trying to get him to let her piggy ride on his back.

„Wow.“

Taekwoon looked up, eyes twinkling brightly as Miyeon held onto his arms. He chuckled at Hakyeon’s surprised face, realizing that maybe some kind of explanation was in order.

„She seems to have taken a liking to my name.“ He said, voice halfway drowned by Miyeon singsonging Taekwoonie~ Taekwoonie~ Taek Taek Taek Taek Taekwoonie~ as he scooped her up in his arms. Hakyeon couldn’t blame her, and he took a step closer to tickle his daughter under her feet.

„Eeeeh, so you like Taekwoon that much? Miyeonnie, I’ve never seen you talking to anyone that’s daddy’s age like that. Even Jaehwan is Uncle Jaehwan in your eyes. Do I need to feel jealous? Are you gonna forget about daddy?“ He pouted playfully, earning a little giggle from Miyeon as she lunged her short arms around his neck, drawing him in close to her and Taekwoon. Hakyeon startled for a second, eyes meeting with Taekwoon’s so close to his before he brought his attention back to his daughter, giving her a little peck on her cheek.

„I would never forget Daddy! Daddy is Daddy and I love Daddy!“ Miyeon exclaimed, running her small fingers through Hakyeon’s hair affectionately, untidying it in the process. Hakyeon tried to get out of her grasp with a laugh, careful not to make her fall out of Taekwoon’s hold.

„Alright alright, explanation accepted.“ He glanced at the clock and paled. „I really have to go, I’m late again- You know where everything is. Also, Miyeon needs to be in bed before 9:15pm, or else you’ll never get her to sleep. I’ll probably be back late - I’m sorry I’m taking away your friday night.“ He smiled apologetically at Taekwoon. The other simply nodded, giving Hakyeon a motivating smile before answering.

„It’s okay.“

Hakyeon nodded thankfully before he gave Miyeon a kiss on the cheek and disappeared through the front door, sending a little wave of his hand back at them.

 

When Hakyeon stepped out of the meeting room at the company and turned his phone back on, he stopped dead in his tracks. Being a single father and all, he usually didn’t socialize much, and he was never the type to receive a lot of calls. But as his phone vibrated with one after another missed call, he couldn’t help the dread from spreading in his chest.

7 missed calls - Taekwoon

1 missed call - Minah

Hakyeon’s stomach dropped as he read the words on the display, and panic started to surge through his veins. He debated whether he should call Minah now or from home, but figured that it was a better idea if he drove home to check on Miyeon and Taekwoon, first. He quickly made his way to his car and drove off in a hurry, hardly paying attention to the city around him as the worry settled in his mind.

Hakyeon didn’t even bother to park his car decently as he arrived at his apartment complex, immediately slamming the door shut and running up the stairs to the apartment. His breath came in puffs as he stopped to type in the door code with shaky hands, anxiousness freshly pumping through his limbs again. As he came inside, he called Taekwoon’s name and then Miyeon’s. There was no answer at first, and this time Hakyeon knew it wasn’t due to one of them having fallen asleep.

„Miyeonnie? Taekwoon? Are you there?“

Not bothering to shed his shoes, he walked along the hallway to the living room, only to almost walk into Taekwoon as they both rounded the corner. Hakyeon lost his balance for a moment, holding onto Taekwoon’s arm to keep from falling. Once he was steady on his two feet, his eyes searched around the two of them and then across Taekwoon’s face for any indication about the current events.

„What- what happened? Where’s Miyeon?“

His voice shook a little as he saw Taekwoon’s worried expression, and he brought his lower lips between his teeth to chew on it with nervousness. Taekwoon exhaled shakily, running one of his hands up his neck in an attempt to soothe both him and Hakyeon.

„She- she took Miyeon. Minah did.“

Hakyeon’s eyes widened dangerously, mouth dropping open in disbelief. „She WHAT?“

Taekwoon flinched a little at Hakyeon’s outcry but otherwise remained calm, trying to explain the situation fully.

„She said she tried to call you, but you didn’t pick up. So she came here to take Miyeon with her. Just for the weekend, to go on a little trip. She said that it was okay, that she’ll call again to explain it to you. I tried to stop her, but… she’s her mother, there was nothing I could have done.“ Taekwoon’s expression was apologetic, and Hakyeon knew that he was right. It didn’t help him soothe his anger, though. „I’m sorry.“

Hakyeon stayed silent for a moment, eyes trailing along the empty hallway. Then he shook his head, a small, defeated smile spreading on his lips as he looked back at Taekwoon.

„It’s okay. It wasn’t your fault. Minah has always been unpredictable. There was nothing you could have done.“ He pulled a face as Minah’s name flowed past his lips, feeling a new surge of anger at his ex wife. „At least Miyeon is safe. Minah will take good care of her. I just wish she wouldn’t always do as she pleased and would’ve waited for my approval.“

Hakyeon felt a pang of guilt in his chest as he saw how bad Taekwoon felt about it. He didn’t articulate it, but the way his shoulders hung and his hands were buried deep in the pockets of his jeans, Hakyeon felt that he blamed himself. Really, if anything it was Hakyeon that should feel bad, having brought the other male too deep into family matters. He extended one hand to pat Taekwoon’s shoulder, a little shudder running through his arm at the contact.

„Hey, don’t feel bad. Really, I should be the one feeling sorry. Because of me you got caught in our family matters. I’m sorry.“

Taekwoon looked up, making direct eye contact with Hakyeon. The motion made Hakyeon freeze, not so much because it was unexpected - Taekwoon’s gaze was just much more intense than he had anticipated. They stood like this for a moment, unsure of what was to come next, their eyes locked on each other. Hakyeon was the first to move, clearing his now dry throat in an attempt to diffuse some of the tension that was floating around them.

„How about, uh, I’ll get changed, and then we can open a bottle of wine to get over the shock?“ He didn’t dare meeting Taekwoon’s eyes again, in fear that his body might react on his own. He didn’t want him to leave just yet, not now, not after he had nothing to keep himself occupied with now that Miyeon was gone for the weekend. Hakyeon didn’t want to be alone, but he couldn’t bring himself to say anything.

He could see Taekwoon nod out of the corner of his eyes, and he gave a weak smile before he ordered him to make himself comfortable, he’d be back in just a moment. As Taekwoon made his way back into the living room, Hakyeon stood in place quietly for a little while. He felt tired, so tired now, his body yearning for a hot shower and new clothes. He let out a deep sigh before shuffling the opposite way, through the bedroom and towards the bathroom, throwing his clothes off onto the bed along the way.

As Hakyeon could feel the hot water working on his tense muscles, his mind wandered back to Taekwoon. Immediately his heart started to beat a little faster, and he sighed deeply at the fluttery feeling spreading in his chest. Everything about this confused him. He wasn’t supposed to feel so attracted so suddenly. It was a side of life he had chosen to ignore after divorcing Minah. it was hard enough the handle work and a child - he couldn’t slip in love interests, too. And yet here he was, heart racing just at the thought of the other men being in one of his rooms, waiting for him to come back. Hakyeon wasn’t keen on admitting it, but he had fallen for the other man.

Another sigh escaped his lips as he told himself that it was okay, that those things happened. He wasn’t very convinced, though. His mind started raging from both the hot water and his train of thoughts, and Hakyeon stepped out of the shower to put on a more comfortable set of clothes.

Freshly dressed and hair still damp, he made his way over to the living room. He found Taekwoon sitting on the couch, one of the cooking magazines Hakyeon kept on the little coffee table in front of his between his hands, reading. Hakyeon smiled and went into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of red wine and two glasses before making his way back to the other male.

„Those have really good recipes.“ he said, smile still intact as Taekwoon jerked a little at the sound of his voice. He could feel the other’s eyes roam over his appearance as he put the glasses and wine down on the coffee table, from the wet hair down to the loose shirt and comfortable pants. Hakyeon realized that this was the first time Taekwoon had seen him in anything else but a suit, and he felt a little smug as his skin prickled under the lingering gaze.

Taekwoon didn’t answer, instead putting down the magazine to watch Hakyeon pour the wine. „You like to cook?“ came the question, and Hakyeon couldn’t help but chuckle a bit.

„Well, I didn’t at first. But being a single dad… there are some things you have to learn if you want to raise a child.“ He reached his hand with one of the glasses out for Taekwoon to take. Their fingers met as the glass changed hands, and Hakyeon quickly withdrew his arm from the contact. He felt his cheeks starting to heat up again, and he chided himself mentally for behaving like a child. „I didn’t want to bring her up with take out and unhealthy food, so I didn’t have much choice to learn how to cook. I don’t really regret it, it’s a very helpful skill.“ He added, sitting down next to Taekwoon and leaning his back against the couch comfortably as he took a small sip of his wine.

„Hmmm.“ was the reply he got from Taekwoon, and he couldn’t help but wonder what the other was always thinking behind that stoic and quiet facade. He took another sip of his wine.

„Do you regret breaking up with Minah?“

The question was very much unexpected, making Hakyeon choke on his wine. Taekwoon’s hand was quick to come to aid, patting his back with little force to help him breathe again. It took a few moments for Hakyeon’s coughs to calm down before he answered.

„I’m sorry, I wasn’t expecting such a question.“ He laughed, and he could see the corners of Taekwoon’s mouth lift up. „To be honest, I often wondered if we did the right thing. I mean, I loved her. I really did. But after we had Miyeon, and our jobs, we… became very busy, distant with each passing day.“ Hakyeon sipped his wine. „But I can’t say I regret it. The way things are now are calmer, and Miyeon and i get along really well. I don’t think I would want to trade that for anything. Even though I enjoyed the good times I had with Minah, I don’t mis them. They are a good memory, but that’s it. Besides…“ Hakyeon trailed of, not sure if it was okay to go on. He glanced over at Taekwoon, who’s eyes very fixated on Hakyeon, back against the arm of the couch, knees pulled up to his chest. He looked comfortable, and Hakyeon felt a his heart jump happily at the sight.

„Besides what?“ Taekwoon mumbled, bringing his glass up to his lips to take a little sip, eyes not leaving Hakyeon’s.

Hakyeon chuckled nervously, breaking the eye contact and threading his left hand through his hair. „Well, let’s say I’m not really attracted to women anymore.“ He could feel his cheeks flush at the confession, and he tried to keep his eyes busy, flickering here and there, but never landing on Taekwoon.

„Oh.“

Hakyeon could feel the atmosphere around them shift from comfortable to tense. He didn’t know if he was imagining this, but the his intuition told him otherwise. There was silence between them, and he could clearly feel Taekwoon’s eyes on him. He couldn’t bring himself to look up to meet them, instead drowning the rest of his glass in one go. As he put the glass back onto the coffee table, Taekwoon’s soft voice spoke again.

„I’m not, either.“

The words made Hakyeon’s ears tingle, and he couldn’t help but turning his head to look at Taekwoon. He was fumbling with his glass between his fingers sheepishly looking up at Hakyeon between his eyelashes. No words were spoken as they kept looking at each other, tension so thick in the air Hakyeon was sure he could taste it.

Slowly, as if to ask for permission, Hakyeon reached one of his hands out to take the almost empty glass from between Taekwoon’s fingers. The other didn’t object, watching Hakyeon’s movement attentively. As Hakyeon put the glass down next to his, he could feel Taekwoon shift next to him. Their eyes met again, this time much closer than they were before. Hakyeon’s eyes trailed over Taekwoon’s features eyes, nose, down to his lips, unsure.

„Is it okay if I…“ He trailed off, eyes flickering up at Taekwoon’s in an unspoken question, heart beating against his chest. Taekwoon simply nodded, lips slightly parted and cheeks barely flushed, and Hakyeon couldn’t deny in that moment that he looked absolutely beautiful.

In one fluid motion he had covered the distance between them, lips gently touching and eyes closing shut. Hakyeon could feel Taekwoon holding his breath at the touch, and his own heart hammering against his chest. He started to move his lips softly along Taekwoon’s, kiss deepening as Hakyen scooted closer to settle between the other’s legs, hands on his sides. Taekwoon’s arms lifted and wound themselves around Hakyeon’s neck, pulling him in a little closer, making their bodies touch. Hakyeon broke away from the kiss to draw a sharp breath before going in for another, his lips more demanding and passionate this time around. He grazed his teeth along Taekwoon’s lower lip, earning him a pleased shudder, before their tongues met in intense touches here and there.

Before Hakyeon knew it his chest was heaving with panting breaths, heart drumming and skin hot, pressing into Taekwoon for more. The other male readily granted him better access, opening his legs a little more before pulling him in close again, sucking at Hakyeon’s lower lip heatedly. A moan passed Hakyeon’s lips, low and breathy, a sound he hadn’t heard himself make in a while. It startled him, and he pulled away, panting, eyes half lidded and locked with Taekwoon’s own. Taekwoon was panting, too, chest heaving with every intake of breath, and Hakyeon couldn’t help but notice how wonderful he looked like this. Closing his eyes, he leaned forward to rest his forehead to Taekwoon’s, feeling his hot breath against his lips.

„Is this really a good idea?“ He asked halfheartedly. He wanted to keep going, wanted to make Taekwoon moan and writhe and say his name, but he was also falling hard for him, and he wondered if this was how it should go. Taekwoon’s breaths were a little shaky, insecurity at the sudden question washing over his mind.

„I’d say it’s as good as any you can get right now.“ He tried to chuckle, fingers coming up to tread through Hakyeon’s hair, making him lean back into the touch. Hakyeon hummed, leaning back in for another kiss, this time softer than before. Taekwoon’s body shuddered at the gentle touch, eliciting a smile from Hakyeon’s lips.

„I don’t want to stop.“ He confessed, lips moving against Taekwoon’s intimately, hands running down his sides and legs. Taekwoon gasped at the touch, pressing closer to Hakyeon in a desperate want to feel.

„Then don’t.“ He whispered, running his lips down Hakyeon’s jawline and along his neck, mouthing against the tanned skin and leaving trails of kisses littered across his collarbones. Hakyeon’s eyes shut close, puffy breaths passing his lips, fingers coming up to tangle in Taekwoon’s black hair. As Taekwoon’s tongue ran over the sensitive skin under his collarbone Hakyeon shuddered, arousal surging through his body in waves.

Taekwoon’s hands traveled down and under the seam of Hakyeon’s shirt, running over the skin on his hips delightfully before moving up, further up, taking Hakyeon’s shirt along up to his neck and over his head in one motion. Taekwoon’s eyes traveled over Hakyeon’s exposed skin, taking in every little detail before leaning in to scatter kisses all over his chest, tongue occasionally darting out to swipe over his pink and erected buds. Hakyeon threw his head back at the stimulation, biting his lips as the little tingling pleasure spread further down. He could feel his erection growing with every new kiss of Taekwoon’s plush lips against his skin, with every little flicker of his tongue.

Growing a little impatient being the only one shedding his clothes, Hakyeon leaned down to press his lips against Taekwoon’s again, taking over control. His fingers fumbled with his dress shirt, unbuttoning it with skilled speed. It didn’t take long before the shirt was pushed down Taekwoon’s arms and down his sides, Hakyeon’s hands fanning out on his chest, running up and down the newly discovered patch of skin. Hakyeon broke their heated kiss to move downwards, teeth nibbling along the soft skin of Taekwoon’s shoulders and neck. He bit down once, earning a shaky moan escaping from Taekwoon’s lips, tongue lapping at the red spot to soothe it. Hakyeon mouthed down Taekwoon’s chest, one of his hands coming up to knead his nipple at the same time. Taekwoon threw his head back, little noises rumbling through his throat as Hakyeon worked his way down south, tongue licking along the line of his pants. Hakyeon pressed one of his palms against Taekwoon’s crotch, rubbing along the fabric to give him more friction. Taekwoon’s guttural moan made Hakyeon’s dick twitch in his pants, urging him on. His fingers worked the fly open in no time, dipping in under the material of his underwear to run his fingers teasingly over the heated skin. Taekwoon bucked his hips up in an attempt for more contact, earning himself a low chuckle from Hakyeon as he withdrew his hand.

„Impatient, aren’t we?“

Taekwoon simply scowled, eyes blown and lips red, looking down at Hakyeon with an indignant expression. Hakyeon smiled mischievously, hooking his fingers under the seam of Taekwoon’s pants, sliding them down along with his underwear. Taekwoon raised his hips to help, breath hitching as the cold air hit his erection. Hakyeon discarded the unnecessary items before letting his eyes take in the sight in front of him. He licked his lips as he paid attention to how messy Taekwoon looked right then, jet black hair tousled into disorder, chest flushed, precum leaking from the tip of his member. Hakyeon’s fingers twitched with a carnal need to touch, and he ran one of his hands along the length of Taekwoon’s erection teasingly. He could see the other bite his lips to keep the noises back, and it only challenged Hakyeon to go further. Positioning himself, he brought his face close, blowing hot air over the tip of Taekwoon’s cock. Taekwoon’s thighs trembled from the sensation and Hakyeon smirked, leaning forward to run his tongue up its underside before engulfing the tip with his lips.

Taekwoon’s chest heaved with a deep intake of breath, followed by sweet little noises falling into Hakyeon’s ears as he started to bob his head leisurely. His left hand was palming the base of Taekwoon’s member, giving alternate pressure along with the flickers of his tongue along the tip. Suddenly Hakyeon sucked hard, drawing out a deep groan from Taekwoon’s lips as his fingers fisted in Hakyeon’s hair to keep him from pulling away. Hakyeon couldn’t keep in a chuckle, the vibrations sending goosebumps over Taekwoon’s skin. As Taekwoon’s breathing became more labored, pants heaving his chest, Hakyeon slowed his movements before sucking hard one last time, releasing Taekwoon with a lewd sound of his lips.

Taekwoon looked down at him, eyes lidded and needy and desperate, a little moan escaping his lips with every gasp for air. Hakyeon smiled at him before leaning down to kiss his lips, hard and messy, then proceeding to stand up to get rid of the last remnants of his own clothing. His pants were sliding down his slender legs with ease, underwear following suit, and he could feel Taekwoon’s heated eyes on his body. He felt almost bashful, being naked in front of the other for the first time, but it felt good, good to see the desire for him in another person’s eyes. He motioned for Taekwoon to wait, then darted out of the room, only to come back with some lube and a condom a few moments later. He made his way back over to Taekwoon, trailing kisses down his chest in an apology of making him wait.

„Is this okay, or do you prefer the bedroom?“ Hakyeon asked, not wanting to make Taekwoon feel uncomfortable in any way. The other male just shook his head, eyes determinedly set on his, lifting himself up a bit to press a chaste kiss against Hakyeon’s lips. Hakyeon kissed him back readily, enjoying the touch of their lips all over again.

„This is fine.“

Hakyeon nodded, fingers trembling a little with nerves as he opened the cap of the bottle to generously squirt some of its contents onto them, lathering them as best as he could. With his other hand he guided Taekwoon’s legs a little further apart, pressing a quick kiss to his thigh in the process. Carefully, Hakyeon inserted one finger into Taekwoon, eyes flickering up not to miss any of his expressions. Taekwoon held his breath at the sensation, eyes fixed on Hakyeon’s as the latter moved his finger in and out in slow motions, making sure everything was as comfortable as it could be for Taekwoon. When the other nodded, Hakyeon inserted a second finger, going into the tight ring of muscles deeper than before. He scissored his fingers carefully, seeing a flicker of pain run over Taekwoon’s features. Hakyeon’s eyebrows creased in worry, but Taekwoon simply nodded, telling him to simply go on. After Hakyeon felt Taekwoon relax, he added another one along, working a little faster, still careful not to hurt the other too much. Taekwoon’s chest heaved at the stimulation, and a low, deep sound filled the room as Hakyeon angled his fingers a certain way.

„Oh God,“ Taekwoon exclaimed, voice trembling with pleasure as Hakyeon made sure to rub his fingers over the newly found spot once more. Before Hakyeon could go for it a third time Taekwoon’s hand came down to stop him, pulling Hakyeon’s fingers out before reaching for the bottle of lube. Taekwoon squeezed some of the liquid onto his fingers and, casting the bottle aside to be forgotten again, ran his hand up and down Hakyeon’s unattended erection. Hakyeon hissed at the sudden contact, feeling pleasure ebb through his muscles like shockwaves. Taekwoon’s lips found their way over Hakyeon’s chest as his hands moved to slick Hakyeon up, trailing open mouthed kisses and little bites all over the skin.

When Taekwoon deemed the preparations enough, Hakyeon positioned himself between his legs, bodies as close as he could get them, hands under his knees to get better access. Guiding himself with one hand, Hakyeon pushed forward until the tip of his erection passed the first ring of muscles. His eyes flickered over Taekwoon’s expression, taking in every little hint in case he wanted Hakyeon to stop. Taekwoon’s teeth bit down on his lower lip as Hakyeon pressed forward, deeper and deeper, but he didn’t stop him, instead nodding, urging him to settle himself entirely into him.

Taekwoon’s heat engulfed him, made Hakyeon’s head spin from pleasure, and his eyes closed for a moment to revel in the feeling. When he opened them again, Taekwoon was looking straight into his eyes, pupils blown over, his expression intense and aroused. Hakyeon started to move, slowly at first, body leaning close into Taekwoon’s in a desperate need for more contact, as much as he could get. Taekwoon’s breath was hot against Hakyeon’s skin as he leaned forward to connect their lips passionately, starting to rock back into Hakyeon’s thrusts. Everything about their position and their pace was much more intimate than Hakyeon had anticipated, and just the fact that Taekwoon was willing to give in to him like this made Hakyeon feel lightheaded.

„Faster,“ came Taekwoon whisper as Hakyeon deepened his thrusts, one hand holding him steady against the arm of the couch, the other resting under Taekwoon’s leg to keep him in position. Hakyeon increased the speed with which he rolled his hips, earning a guttural moan from the other male at the sensation. Hakyeon’s mind was foggy with pleasure as he rocked into Taekwoon, littering kisses here and there over his chest, neck and lips. One of Taekwoon’s hands ran down Hakyeon’s back, leaving a wake of red scratches along his skin, the slight pain surging along his back only arousing Hakyeon more. His hips started to thrust more erratically, looking for that one spot that had Taekwoon cry out.

Hakyeon knew the moment he found it, Taekwoon’s entire body tensing around him and his head falling back against the couch with a strangled moan. Hakyeon leaned forward to run his teeth along Taekwoon’s neck, leaving deep red marks in contrast to his light skin. Taekwoon’s breaths turned into soft, sweet moans with every thrust of Hakyeon’s hips into him, his legs drawing him closer, deeper. Hakyeon couldn’t hold back his groans either, pleasure washing over him with every movement.

„Touch yourself,“ he breathed into Taekwoon’s ear as he could feel himself coming closer and closer to his peak, and Taekwoon swiftly obeyed, bringing one of his hands between them to pump himself in rhythm with Hakyeon’s thrusts. It didn’t take them both long after that, a few more rolls of Hakyeon’s hips against that one spot making Taekwoon’s body tense and convulse around him. He cried out, coating both their stomachs with ribbons of white, and the sight of ecstasy on Taekwoon’s features made Hakyeon climax only shortly after. His thrusts became erratic before dying down, slowly, riding out the last few surges of his orgasm as it washed over him, leaving his limbs trembling with the intensity of it all.

Feeling his legs slowly giving out under him, Hakyeon carefully pulled out before he lowered himself into Taekwoon’s embrace. As he rested his head against Taekwoon’s chest, he could hear the other’s speeding heartbeat, and a pleased smile made its way onto Hakyeon’s lips. With sudden affection overwhelming him, he placed a gentle kiss to Taekwoon’s collarbone before snuggling his head into the crook of his neck. He could feel Taekwoon stir a little under him, one of his hands coming up to comb through Hakyeon’s hair.

„…Now we should move to the bed.“

Hakyeon only hummed, too exhausted to do much but revel in the feeling of being held close.

 

He awoke some time in the morning, light streaming in through the bedroom’s windows. Taekwoon had moved them some time last night, Hakyeon having been far too spent to have been fully conscious, only tapping after him like the walking dead. Now he was glad they moved onto the comfortable mattress rather than the living room’s floor, heads still sunk into their pillows at the first lights of the new day.

Hakyeon looked at his side, and his lips turned into a smile, eyes crinkling up as he took in Taekwoon’s sleeping face. He looked adorable, eyes closed and lips slightly parted, chest heaving slowly with every intake of breath. His hair was a twirled in a messy bed hair, but it made him look just so much nicer. Hakyeon couldn’t take his eyes off of him, marveling at every lines of his features.

Suddenly Taekwoon stirred in his sleep, eyes twitching and eyebrows drawing together, nose slightly crooked as he blinked the sleep out of his eyes. He tried to focus on his surroundings, head slowly moving from one side to the other to locate himself in the room, before they landed on Hakyeon, droopy and still slightly unfocused. His movements stilled as he realized he was being watched, the thought apparently so embarrassing it brought a bright red blush over his cheeks. He ducked his head a little to cover his eyes with his hair.

„Morning.“

His voice was barely above a whisper and low, cracking a little from sleep. Hakyeon’s smile only widened, totally smitten with the young man in front of him, taking in every little detail about Taekwoon’s morning habits.

„Good morning,“ he replied softly, his eyes never leaving Taekwoon’s face.

It clearly made the other man uncomfortable, the blush never disappearing as he looked back at Hakyeon, his eyes then trailing about the room in an attempt to deter his attention. It didn’t work though, Hakyeon’s eyes still fixed on him and only him, and Taekwoon shifted impatiently on his elbows to move to lay on his stomach, burying his face into the pillows.

„Don’t look at me like that….“

The words where muffled by the pillow, but Hakyeon heard them nonetheless, chuckling at Taekwoon’s adorable tantrum of trying to get away from his gaze.

„Why not?“ He asked, laughter in his voice as he tried to move closer, poking Taekwoon’s side gently to get him to look at him. Taewoon tried to swat at his hand, body shying away from the jabs at his side, and Hakyeon thought for a second to have heard a small giggle flowing into the pillows.

„It’s embarrassing…“

Hakyeon laughed out, rolling onto Takewoon’s back, his arms on his sides starting to tickle the other playfully. Taekwoon’s body jerked at the sudden attack, trying to throw Hakyeon off, which was an easy task considering his bigger stature. Before he knew it Hakyeon was on his back, Taekwoon looming over him with his jaw set tight and his eyes ablaze, which only resulted in Hakyeon laughing delightfully.

„And this, is this embarrassing?“ Hakyeon chuckled at Taekwoon’s gloomy stare, their eyes locking, and suddenly the feeling in the shifted. Hakyeon could feel his heart backflip in his chest at the sudden intensity in their exchange, and he had to swallow the lump in his throat to keep breathing.

Taekwoon seemed to have read Hakyeon’s mind, because his face was really close and his eyes flickered back and forth between Hakyeon’s eyes and his lips. It was weird, the air turning electric and their faces turning hot, Hakyeon’s heart drumming in his ears. The entire world seemed to have stopped as they looked at each other, and slowly, very slowly Taekwoon leaned in.

Their lips touched gently, like a whisper across their skin, and Hakyeon’s mind started to spin from the absolute tenderness with which Taekwoon’s lips were pressed to his. It was chaste, the most chaste they’ve shared over the past night, and Hakyeon felt like it meant so much more on Taekwoon’s side than he’d ever let on.

The kiss lasted only a few seconds, but when they parted they were out of breath, faces adorned with a fresh pink and eyes glittering with a newly found appreciation. Hakyeon cleared his throat, and Taekwoon rolled off of him, giving him more space. The silence between them was comfortable, but both had a hard time calming their erratic hearts.

Suddenly Hakyeon’s stomach started to grumble, and he laughed, turning on his side to look at Taekwoon.

„How about I make us some breakfast? How do you feel about pancakes?“

If Taekwoon would have cat ears Hakyeon was sure they would have tipped up at the mention of food, his expression turning from slightly shy to obviously excited in a matter of seconds. He opened his lips a little as if to speak, but refrained, probably trying to choose his words.

„That would be nice,“ he said, his voice soft as it always was, and Hakyeon couldn’t help himself, leaning in fast to plant a little peck on Taekwoon’s cheek.

„Pancakes it is, then!“ He exclaimed, rolling off the bed to stand. He could feel Taekwoon’s eyes on his still exposed body and he looked down at him, smug, eyebrows up in playful question. „Unless you’d rather eat something else…“

Taekwoon’s eyes snapped up, cheeks turning red once again, and Hakyeon fled out of the bedroom into the kitchen with one of his pillows barely missing his head.

 

Taekwoon stayed most of Saturday with Hakyeon, but he knew he couldn’t keep him for the entire weekend. So with a little sigh and a chaste kiss, they said their goodbyes on Sunday, this time with a determination to keep in contact. At noon, Hakyeon got a text message from Minah, telling him that she would bring Miyeon over at 1pm, and Hakyeon felt himself smile at the thought that he could finally see his daughter again.

When 1pm rolled around, Hakyeon waited downstairs at the parking lot for Minah’s car to pull up. Thankfully she was on time, for once, and the moment Miyeon opened the car’s door to step outside she was instantly picked up by her daddy, and flung into the air, filling the space around them with little giggles.

„How is my Miyeonnie?~ Did you have a good time with Momma? Was she nice to you?“

The little girl snickered and nodded enthusiastically, a flow of words falling from her lips as she tried to explain everything to her father at once. Hakyeon laughed and had to tell her to wait until they were upstairs and peck her cheek, then turning around to face her mother.

„Hey Minah.“ Hakyeon smiled, genuinely happy to see her for once. Minah gave him a weird look, surprised by his cordial greeting.

„What’s up with you? You’re not gonna yell at me for taking her like that?“ She looked him over, narrowing her eyes a little. Hakyeon simply chuckled.

„It’s alright. I’ll let it pass this once. Next time, at least wait till I get back to you. You almost gave Taekwoon a heart attack.“

„Taekwoon?“ Minah looked at him, confused, before she realized who Hakyeon was talking about. „Oh, the babysitter. Right. Anything going on between you two?“ She smirked a little seeing a light color spread on Hakyeon’s cheeks. „So that’s why you’re so nice to me. You got laid.“

Hakyeon immediately tried to cover up Miyeon’s ears, sending Minah half hearted glares. But it was too late, the little girl had already heard all that she needed.

„Get laid? Daddy, what does that mean? How did you get laid?“

Hakyeon sent another glare at Minah before taking his little girl upstairs, all the while trying to get her to not care about her mother’s choice of words. But Miyeon was adamant, a trait she had gotten from her mother and that, as it seemed, hadn’t mixed well with Hakyeon’s own stubbornness.

„No, Daddy, what does ‚get laid‘ mean?“

Hakyeon let out a long sigh, feeling more powerless with this than he had anticipated. He looked at his daughter, before a little idea came to his mind how to solve this much faster than denying anything.

„It means that Taekwoonie will come by much much more often now.“

Hakyeon knew he had made a good save when Miyeon’s delighted squeal echoed in the stairway, starting to sing Taekwoon’s name as if nothing else in the world mattered right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the first part better than the second but hey, I finished it!! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I prefer the first part of this over the last, but hey. I still finished it :)


End file.
